Goro Akechi's Pancake Adventures 1 - The Undertale Genocide
by MisterPersonSiR
Summary: A stupid story involving Akechi not getting his pancakes and killing the inhabitants of the underground.


Chapter 1: Underground Business

* * *

yo so my writing skills are definitely top notch. I'll being using normal quotations for dialogue and ' ' Dirty thoughts ' ' those things for thoughts

Also for the sakes of this story, Robin Hood has the various levels of Dia, which it normally doesn't.

A snowy landscape. Underground. Quite an interesting thing.  
Doesn't make much sense, But that's where we find Goro Akechi.

What was supposed to be a second trip into Sae's palace, turned into something else.  
"Joker, This isn't a trick right, you guys are here right?" poor Akechi had called out.  
"Queen? Mona?"  
It was hopeless, he was alone currently, just as confused as his team back in the palace.

He was lost here in an unfamiliar land. And he was hungry, he really shouldn't have pressured the others to head into the palace so early into the day. "Hmm, well nothing will get done with me standing here." "which way should I go?" our ace detective had begun to consider his few options.

Akechi had wandered for awhile, eventually coming across a large door. Surprisingly, it was open a bit. A strange short man emerged from said door. Well, he was more of a skeleton than a man. The short skeleton thing took quick notice of our hungry detective.

"* heya there kiddo, hows it going?"

Akechi was confused by the remark.  
"Kiddo? Are you perhaps refering to me?"

"* who else, unless you know something i dont"

Our starving crime solver had finally taken note of the person speaking to him. ' ' What an odd being, wonder if it's a shadow, I should be in the metaverse... ' '  
"I'm not quite sure I would, anyhow, might i ask where we are?"

Akechi-kun decided he'd try and get some info out of this skeleton thing. He had hopes it was friendly. How lucky he was this time.

"* you dont know your own wherabouts, isnt that irresponsible?"  
The short man winked after his remark, however a skeleton winks.

"* youre in the underground bucko, welcome to our grand home."

"Underground? If this is underground, how is it snowing here?" Akechi being an ace detective,  
always asks the real questions.

"* ..."  
"* ya got me kiddo"  
"* welp, ive got things to do kid, two jobs and all, gotta take my breaks"  
"* before i go though, i gotta warn ya, being a human here isnt a good thing"  
The short weirdo began to walk off into the wooded area. Before he was completely gone, he had one last quip.  
"* not everyone will be as nice as me"

He wandered into the distance. Akechi-kun only got even more confused by his words. "Maybe i shouldn't dwell to much on what he said..."  
' ' There's a big door here, wonder if I should go in? ' '.

Almost as quickly as he thought this, he dismissed the idea entirely, something made it seem like going in wouldn't be smart. So, smart boy decided to go the same way short skeleton did.

* * *

A short way into his walk, Akechi came upon a bridge, with a familiar face waiting.  
That short skeleton was walking across. Akechi was considering trying to catch up to talk again,  
but the strange being just simply ceased to be after crossing the bridge. Gone completely.

' 'Odd, he was just there.' ' Akechi decided to press on despite the oddity he witnessed.  
Japanese sherlock stepped off the bridge, and pressed onwards through the oddly snowy cave.

"Snowdin Town... at least whoever lives here has a sense of humor."  
Local japanese celebrity had found himself in a town. He had gottem some weird looks from Armored dogs on his way into Snowdin. Thankfully he had slipped away before anything happened.

The towns folk did their best to ignore akechi, as heeded by s certain short fellow.

"You think papyrus will actually be able to capture him, he does look a lot, tougher than our last guest."

"Maybe, didn't papyrus succesfully capture the other one a few times?"

The folk were droning on, as if Akechi couldn't hear, but he was picking up bits and pieces.

"A Papyrus wishes to capture me? Have I done something to offend these people?"  
As if there was some stalking going on, The short dude we all know and probably don't actually love appeared.  
"* no kiddo, youre fine, papyrus just makes a big deal of humans coming through."  
The sudden appearance startled Akechi. "woah, do you always make sudden entries?"  
"* no idea what youre on about, but listen"

"* papyrus is my brother, and well, hes not so good at his job"

"Is it really necessary that i know this?"

"* you should play along, it might also not get you killed"

That caught Akechi's attention, was this thing threatening him? How laughable.  
"I'm sure i can manage to not die here on my own, sir."

"But I am curious of one thing, what's your name?"

the skeleton chuckled a bit before answering.  
"* oh right, how rude of me, im sans, put her there"

He extended his hand out, Akechi hesitantly did the same, but stopped midway.  
"What exactly are you holding?"

"* nothing, scared of shaking a boney hand?"  
Sans was practically laughing at the question.

"... What an intriguing character you are, anyway, my name is Akechi."

* * *

Shortly after the surprise meeting with Sans, Akechi-kun was pointed in the right direction to leave Snowdin. He was following the river as instructed once he found it, but a rather unfortunate ambush was awaiting him.

"How much farther is it until I'm out of this cold place." Akechi had wondered aloud. Meanwhile pair of eyes had been trailing him for the past few moments though. Well, eye sockets, I suppose. The creature they belonged to excitedly scurried towards Akechi.

"I could really go for some pancakes right about now, that would be marvelous..." Akechi droned on to himself, unaware of the approaching figure. Before he could realize he had a follower, the strange being shouted out to him rather enthusiastically

"* HUMAN, I HAVE COME TO CAPTURE YOU!" Akechi in a startled state, had turned to see the source of the cry. He was met with a taller skeleton than sans, didn't take much for Akechi to guess this was Papyrus. Though he wasn't expecting this if this was supposed to be Sans' brother.

Papyrus stood in his fabulous pose, ready for action.  
"* BE PREPARED FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO SUBDUE YOU! UNDYNE WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME!"

"You're here to detain me? I find that odd, I don't think I've done anything wrong." Akechi figured he may try and reason with the flamboyant skeleton. "If I have done something to offend anyone, may I please know what?" He continued. His words were falling on deaf ears, or is it a deaf skull? Papyrus was in a world of his own currently, oblivious to our pancake seaking students question.

"* OH I CANT WAIT! ILL FINALLY BE LET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD, AND BE EVEN MORE POPULAR! HUMAN, EN GUARDE!"

The Great Papyrus challenged Akechi to a battle. As soon as this started, Akechi's clothing shifted to his phantom thief attire.

"Papyrus please, can we slow down and talk a bit?" Akechi continued his attempts at reasoning,  
to no avail.

The hyperactive skeleton had started summoning various bones to attack.  
"* SWEET, I GET TO SHOW OFF MY COOL ATTACKS, FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

They started advancing on Akechi, who had no real trouble moving out of harms way, taking only a few scrapes. More bones began to materialize, some blue this time.

"Look Papyrus, I'm trying to give you a chance here, I'd rather things not get ugly." Another feeble attempt.  
"* IT WONT BE AS FUN IF YOU ARENT TRYING EITHER!"

Akechi had taken a few more hits, and Papyrus' last comment got to him.  
"So be it, I tried warning you..." Akechi had given up on reasoning.

Now it was time, Papyrus would see the error of his ways.  
"Come, Robin Hood!" Akechi had summoned his persona, "Let's heal up"

Akechi had healed up his minor damage with dia. Sword in hand, he was ready to oppose this foolish skeleton. "Alright Robin Hood. Lets show him our power, see if he can take a Megidola!"  
The persona had begun to unleash the almighty skill upon the unsuspecting Papyrus.

[128999]  
The heart representing his health shattered. Much to the surprise of Akechi.

Papyrus' body had begun to fade, turning into some kind of dust, his head stayed for a bit.  
"* ...WOW... GUESS I WAS... IN OVER MY HEAD..." Papyrus got out a last quip before fading completely,  
his soul shattering afterward.

"Even in death, he showed a terrible sense of humor. How pathetic."  
Akechi turned back the way he was heading before being interrupted and kept on his way. only the murmurs of nearby monsters slowed him down a bit. All were saying something about how he was now in grave danger. Akechi could barely hold in laughter.  
' ' If Papyrus was some some kind of royal soldier, I should have nothing to fear. These things down here are all probably weak. Shame things went the way they did. If only he listened. ' '

Finally Akechi had stopped stepping in snow, and was now walking on normal cave terrain. The blissful sounds of a river permeated the area. An armless little monster said something about this place being called "Waterfall". Akechi could only find it fitting. He marched onward, hoping he'd be able to find some place to get pancakes down here.

As he went on, he was unaware of the armored individual watching from afar. It was almost trying to stare a hole into the back of his head. Which would suck, Akechi does have some fabulous hair.

* * *

End Chapter 1


End file.
